Convenient Store Wedding
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Miley and Jackson are caught in a hold up at a local 7-11 on their way to her wedding to Oliver. Miley wants her wedding date to be on the same day as her parents, and time is running out she's forced to marry in a the convenisent store. Moliver.


A/N: Miley and Jackson get caught in a hold up at a 7-11 on the way to Miley and Oliver's wedding. It's a bit dramatic with a good amount of humor thrown in. Major OOCness. Major corniness ensues as well.

Ages:

Miley: 19

Oliver: 19

Jackson: 21

Lilly: 19

**Miley's POV**

It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I was not going to get married in a convenience store. Especially one in Nashville. Now you might be wondering why I Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana was in a 7-11? Well I tell you. My idiot of a brother Jackson had forgotten to book the Limos to the wedding, the only thing he had to do, besides be the best man. So I was stuck riding shot gun in his car, but the idiot decided he needed to stop off at the 7-11 and get a big gulp.

"You've got to be kidding me, in case you have forgotten I'm getting married in less than an hour, I'd like to be on time to my own wedding, Jerkson." I said almost fumigating.

"Chill lil sis, I promise to get you to your wedding, now wait here." He said in a voice that made me want to kill him even more.

"Fine, you have 2 minutes, and if you'll not back here…so help me I'll tell daddy."

"No need to go parental on me."

"Just hurry."

As I sat in the car waiting for Jackson I had noticed that people were staring at me, perhaps they thought I was a run-away bride or perhaps I was running away with my secret Lover to elope.

"What is taken that boy?" I asked my friend Lilly who was sitting in the back seat.

"I'll go find out." Lilly said as she was about to open the door.

"No, I'll go." I told her as I gathered my skirt to my gown and made my way out of the car. Making sure my dress never touched the concrete I made my way to the building. "Jackson, you better have a good explana…."

"Get on the ground" A man said holding a gun to my head.

"Man holding a gun to my head, say what?"

"Get on the ground." The man cocked the gun.

"No, I don't think you get it. I'm not about to ruin a twenty five hundred dollar wedding dress." I tried to sound tough, but I know he saw right through me.

"Look sweetheart, I don't think you understand. You need to get on the floor before I blow your effing brains out."

That did it; I complied and sat down next to Jackson. "You just had to stop for a big gulp."

"He your fiancé?" The gunman asked, seeing as I was in a Gown and Jackson in a tuxedo

"Gross, no, he's my brother and my fiancé's best man.

**Lilly's POV **

"What's taking Miley and Jackson so long?" I ask myself as I get out of the car to go check on them. As I approach the door, I see what looks like man waving a gun and Miley and Jackson sitting on the floor.

"Oh! God!" I say as I quietly make my way back to the car, hoping that nobody sees me. I can hear sirens in the background so I know help is on the way. I grab my cell phone and call my best friend Oliver Oken.

"Hello." I am greeted by him.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey where the hell, are you guys? The masses are getting restless."

"Well long story short, Jackson stopped at the 7-11 on Rosenthal Drive. Now both Miley and Jackson are trapped in the store with a maniacal gun man."

"I'm on my way." I hear Oliver say as the dial tone replaced his voice. I don't dare to try to enter the scene. My heart is racing; I sure hope Miley and Jackson are alright. "Why aren't the police here yet, I thought I had heard them was it only my imagination.

After waiting for what seemed like forever Oliver, Mr. Stewart, Mr. Oken, and My father had arrived on the scene.

"Lils?" Oliver called out to me. "Where's Miley?"

"Inside! Jackson's in here also." Before I could stop him Oliver had gone inside the store.

**Miley's POV**

"Miley?" I look up to see Oliver standing there.

"Oliver?" I called to him as he made his way over to me. He never paid any attention to the gunman.

"Are you hurt?" He said bringing me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulders

"I'm fine now that you're here." I smiled up at him as he knelt down beside me

The gunman didn't seem to appreciate the growing affection between Oliver and me. "Hey Romeo and Juliet knock it off."

"What's up with him? Oliver asks.

"I think someone forgot to get him a "Red Rider BB gun for Christmas."

The gunman looked at her. "Hey I asked for one every Christmas until I was 15."

"So did you ever get one?" Jackson chimes in.

"No I didn't, I got wise. I realized that BB guns are just child's play. I upgraded to the big boy guns."

All this talk about guns was making me sick. So I try to change the subject, however before I can do that. My father enters.

"Daddy."

"Miley." He shouted as he looked over at the perp. "Look son, you don't want to do this, look my Little Girl is getting married today, Please don't ruin her big day."

"Look Mister, your little girl getting married isn't gonna bother me. Have your little wedding."

That did it. "I am not getting married in 7-11. There is no way. Besides we have nobody to officiate."

"I'm an ordained minister." I hear some young boy call from the back. I look to see someone I knew from school.

"Johnny? What are you doing in this part of the woods?"

"Hey Miley, I moved here with my wife. You remember, Amber Addison. So I guess you and Oliver finally got together."

"Okay first when did you and Amber hook up, and two since when did you become ordained?" I asked interested

"We got together after graduation, and since my cousin asked me to."

"Oh, that's hard to believe." I smile.

"What that I'm a minister or I married Amber Addison?"

"That Amber would live anywhere but the city."

"Yeah, well she doesn't really like it. She complains every chance she gets."

"Now that sounds like the Amber I know."

"So I hear you want to get married on your parents wedding anniversary?"

"Yep."

"Than what's the problem?"

"I don't want to get married at a 7-11." I complain. Hey I do have the right to complain, it's my big day. It is my day to shine. I wanted everything to be perfect.

**Oliver's POV **

I notice how upset Miley is, so I get up to comfort her. "Miles, I know this isn't your dream wedding, and I know you wanted to get married by the same priest in the same church that your parents did, but Miles I don't care where we get married as long as it's you I am marrying. I love you."

Miley smiled up at me. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for our big day."

"Miley nothing about our relationship is perfect, and I'm glad it's not. We aren't one for tradition anyways, besides we wouldn't have Suzie if we were." I said referring to our two year old daughter Susan Olivia.

"Also do you remember the night of the prom, the night Suzie was conceived, **and the time you danced with me, with no music** playing " I reassure her that marrying her in a 7-11 isn't the end of the world. Okay so it's not my ideal place to get married anyways, but should it really matter where we get married.

"That was the best night of my life." She whispers.

"Hey Prince charming, you gonna marry the dame or not." The gunman said.

Miley sniffled, and looked over to the gunman. "Do you have a name?"

"Why, planning on calling me in."

"No, I just wanted to know, I hate to tell this story to my grandbabies and call you the crazed lunatic." Miley smirked. That's my girl.

"The names Bobby Roy."

"Bobby Roy Stewart, Little Bobby Roy Stewart. Well I'll be dagnabbit; I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a stock of corn." I hear my future father in law yelp.

"Does your mama, know you're here?"

"No, and who are you?"

"Well I'm your second cousin twice removed, on your Mama's side." The names Robbie Ray. You see son, your mama, my second cousin once removed married Billy Bob, my first cousin on my pappy's side, so technically you are also my first cousin once removed on his side. "Mr. Stewart had just confused the whole store.

What were the odds that the man holding up the store was related to the Stewarts, I mean contrary to what some may believe Nashville isn't at all a hick town.

"Uhm excuse me, if you two are through having your family reunion. I'd like to get married." Miley scolded the two men. I couldn't help but smile at my future wife. Life with her was gonna be interesting, and not the least bit boring.

**Miley's POV **

I see Oliver and Jackson take their place with Johnny by the Cash register. Lilly, my father and I go outside so I can at least have my daddy walk me down the aisle, even if it is the nut and chip aisle.

"You ready Miley." Lilly asks.

"I've been waiting for this day my whole life."

"You sure about this bud?" My father asks making sure that this is really what I want.

"More than anything in the world..." I tell him.

Okay than, let's git er dun." He says using hick slang

Lilly takes her position in front of us. She begins to walk down the aisle. "Wait." I call out.

"What?"

"There's no music." I reply

My father looks around the room. "Does anyone know how to sing?"

A little girl about ten years old says she does. "Okay, what songs do you know?"

The girl starts singing very loudly and somewhat out of key.

_Oh yeah!  
You get the limo out front  
Hot styles every shoe every color  
Ya when your famous it can be kinda fun  
its really you but no one ever discovers  
in some ways your just like all your friends but on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds (both worlds)  
chillin out take it slow then you rock out the_….

Everyone starts laughing their head off. "Hey guys be nice, so it's the only song she knows, and she sings it terribly, but I don't see any of you trying."

"Sorry, it's a nice song. Continue sweetie from the top."

The little girl smiles and continues to sing

When was I ever for tradition?

_Oh yeah!  
You get the limo out front  
Hot styles every shoe every color  
Ya when your famous it can be kinda fun  
its really you but no one ever discovers  
in some ways your just like all your friends but on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds (both worlds)  
chillin out take it slow then you rock out the show  
you get the best of both worlds (both worlds)  
mix it all together and ya know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds ya! _

Lilly takes her place on the opposite side of Johnny, as the young girl continues to sing

_you go to movie premiers (is that Orlando bloom?!)  
hear your songs on the radio  
living two lives is a little weird yeah  
but schools cool cause nobody knows  
ya get to be a small town girl but big time when ya play your guitar_

_you get the best of both worlds ( both worlds)  
chillin out take it slow Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds(Both Worlds)  
mix it all together oh yeah  
its so much better cause you know that it's the best of both come  
on the best of both  
_

_you get the best of both worlds ( both worlds)  
without the shades and the hair you can go anywhere  
who would of thought that a girl like me would double as a super star  
you get the best of both worlds (both worlds)  
chillin out take it slow then you rock out the show you get the best  
of both worlds (both worlds)  
mix it all together, oh yeah  
its so much better cause you know that it's the best of both  
come on the best of both  
come on the best of both worlds_

Daddy and I finally make it to where Oliver is. Johnny asks the traditional question of "who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." My father replies as he lays my hand into Oliver's hand. However he doesn't want to let go of my other hand.

"Daddy you can let go." I whisper to him smiling, people are staring.

"Oh, sorry." He let's go of me. Oliver leads me to the minister.

The priest starts however we are interrupted by the chiming of the bell on the door. "Oliver Oken, you didn't think you'd get married with your mother now did you." Nancy Oken, Oliver's mom asks.

"Mom, how did you get here?"

"Jackson called us, he said you were held up at the gas station and we should get down here if we wanted to see you married." She explains, I smile happily and see Oliver mouthing a thank you to Jackson.

"So is everybody here now, can we move on with the ceremony." Johnny asks.

"Yes I think everyone is here?" I reply smiling at Oliver. He was so handsome.

"You're really pretty." Oliver says making me blush a deep shade of pink.

"Miley? Oliver? Do you want to get married?"

"Sorry, yes of course." We apologize.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends, and Family, and complete strangers who are stuck here, we are gathered to day to bring together Miley Ray Stewart and Oliver Oscar Oken in holy matrimony.

Oliver and Miley had decided to say their own vows. So we will let them now speak.

**Oliver's POV **

I take hold of Miley's hand. I look deep into her eyes. "Miley, I'm not good at speeches, I never was. I also was never good at stating my true feelings as you very well know. I mean it took me forever to tell you how much you mean to me."

He pauses for a moment before continuing. "I decided to go another route with the vows; I want to sing you a song on how I feel about you. I know my voice isn't the best, but I hope you like it anyways.

I _How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

'_cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this girl._

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this girl_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_One in a million_

_You're one in a million_

I see tears falling down her face. The song says it all, how I feel about her. How I will always feel. She's the best thing to happen to me, other than Suzie.

"I love you." I simply say as I give her the floor.

**Miley's POV**

"Funny I have a song for you. I'd like to sing." It's called "For a Lifetime."

_When I say I need you, for the rest of my life_

_It is only the beginning for what I have in mind._

'_cause when this life is over, we'll have only just begun._

_Say you'll give to me, all eternity… to love you…to love you._

_For a lifetime_

_Never be long enough._

_To open up my heart, to give you all my love._

_For a lifetime, it's only a place to start_

_Gonna have to love you so much more, then for a lifetime._

_Time is just beginning for us two tonight_

_And a million more tomorrows,_

_They'll will be no end in sight, because it'll take every moment _

_That forever has to give. Baby just to say, each and every way._

_I love you_

_Yeah I love you_

_Yeah for a lifetime,_

_For a lifetime_

_Could never be long enough._

_To open up my heart, to give you all my love._

_For a lifetime, it's only a place to start_

_I'm Gonna have to love you so much more, then for a lifetime._

_(instrumental break)_

_For a lifetime_

_Could never be long enough._

_To open up my heart, to give you all my love._

_For a lifetime, it's only a place to start_

_I'm Gonna have to love you so much more, then for a lifetime_

_Then for a lifetime_

_Then for a lifetime_

_Then for a lifetime_

I end it simply with an "I love you." I look at Johnny to continue.

"Now that Miley and Oliver have stated how they feel for each other in song, the two now will exchange rings. " Jackson hands Oliver his ring for me, and Lilly hands me my ring for him.

"Oliver take hold of Miley's hand and repeat after me.. I Oliver take you Miley to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Oliver repeats the lines that Johnny has said, and it was my turn. I put the ring on his finger and repeat the same words as Oliver had said.

"Oliver Oken will you promise to cherish Miley for as long all eternity promise to love her and put her above all others until death do you part."

"I will" Oliver smiles tears in his eyes

"And Miley do you promise to cherish Oliver for as long as eternity promise to love him and put him above all others until death do you part."

"Oh yes, I will." I smile back at him.

"Then it's my pleasure, by the powers invested in me by the state of Tennessee to pronounce you Husband and wife, Oliver you may kiss your bride."

Oliver put his arms around me and pulled into a mind blowing kiss in which I succumbed to. After a few moments we pull apart. We smile at each other and then look out towards our audience. It wasn't the most traditional wedding. However me and Oliver were never one that.

I notice our daughter toddling her way up to us. I see Oliver bend down to lift her up. "You see that, baby girl. I finally married Mommy."

She responded by cooing as the customers laughed. Also for some reason, Bobby Roy had forgotten about the hold up and joined in the festivities.

My wedding was supposed to take place at the church my parents were married at by their priest, however it took place at the local 7-11 by an old classmate, in front of complete strangers and I wouldn't change it for the world.

The end.


End file.
